Zodia
Zodia is a canceled game made by GuliGotGames in RPG Maker VX Ace. The game will follow the story of Dwyer and the other protagonists, as he recruits allies to help him defeat the Demon King Zodia. Plot Centuries ago, the Demon King Zodia ruled the land of Lacedonia from the Depths Below (the game's version of Hell). Using monsters to do his bidding, he brought chaos upon the continent, prompting his sister Safy (known as the Great Goddess) to entrust five legendary warriors; Lothar the Blood Axe, Vadicus the Wise Sage, Sonia the Swift Blade, Elgin the Quiet Archer, and Morgana the Elite Rogue; five legendary weapons with one quest in mind: to defeat Zodia. The five heroes were successful in doing so and trapped the Demon King in the Ginnungagap, a book sealed by the power of eight Pennant Stones (one for each elemental god and goddess). Unfortunately, the power of the Ginnungagap took over Vadicus's mind and forced him to kill his fellow companions in a confused rage. Following Vadicus's death, the Ginnungagap was sealed in his tomb, but the monsters Zodia created still roamed Lacedonia with ease. Now in the year 377, Zodia has returned from his prolonged containment. His followers, the Cult of Zodia, plan to steal the Pennant Stones in order to give the Demon Lord complete power once more. Hearing this, the Elders of Lacedonia choose to send Dwyer, a common boy from the peaceful village of Martel, to face Zodia as he is their last hope. Features Currently in-progress features include: Memory Beams At a certain point in the game, the player will unlock the ability to enter flashback sequences from sparkles of light called Memory Beams. Inside these flashbacks, the player's character changes into the memory's owner. The player must find a way to complete the flashback in order to exit. Memory Beams are divided into three categories: Story-Driven Beams, Puzzle Beams, Miscellaneous Beams, and Post-Game Beams. Story-Driven Beams Story-Driven Beams, as the name suggests, are Memory Beams that require completion in order to advance the story. Puzzle Beams Puzzle Beams are optional Memory Beams that can be completed to earn Gold, items, armor, and weapons. The player must solve a puzzle in order to complete the memory. The difficulty of the puzzle determines the reward recieved, with harder puzzles giving out better rewards. Unlike Story-Driven Beams, the player can leave Puzzle Beams anytime, but they will not recieve a reward. Miscellaneous Beams Miscellaneous Beams aren't vital to the story, but can provide some entertainment for the player. Some require choice input, and choosing the correct choice can yield a small reward to the player. Post-Game Beams Post-Game Beams are only available after beating the game. These are like Puzzle Beams only harder with rewards such as new characters, new locations, and stronger weapons available for unlocking. The Tower of Trials Available after reaching a certain point in the game, the Tower of Trials is a good way to level up characters in your party. To unlock more floors in the Tower, the player will have to advance the story further. A total of 25 floors are planned for the Tower, with the last ten becoming available once the player beats the main game. Side Quests Like any normal RPG, Zodia includes a variety of optional side quests. These side quests can be beaten to obtain items, Gold, etc., with some side quests branching further into other side quests. Release While an exact release date has not yet been specified, the developer hopes to release the game on the Steam Workshop as soon as early 2018. Category:Cancelled progects Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Videogame Category:Pages about games with no infobox